Trigger Happy
by Petite-Vigne
Summary: Le purgatoire est une vraie foire aux monstres et là bas, ne pas être un monstre est très problématique. Et quant en plus on est le petit nouveau... Forcément il vous arrive des trucs bizarre. Imprévisible dira-t-on. Mais bon, la fin justifie les moyens !


Défit lancé par **noemiefrancia** :

Pairing : Destiel

Lieux : Purgatoire

Objet : Cadenas ^^

Hope you'll enjoy folks !

 **Trigger Happy**

Le purgatoire. C'est la foire au monstre et ceux n'ayant pas eut le temps de le comprendre fut à cause de leur éviscères déjà étalés sur le sol, leur tête déjà détaché du tronc ou fracassé contre un rocher. Plus rare, certain avait le crâne troué par un certain revolver. Dean avait commencé la partie comme ça. Seulement armé d'un flingue alors que ses adversaires étaient munis de griffes, de crocs et de sortes d'armes de cro-magnon aussi affûtés que des lames de rasoir. De plus ils étaient plus rapides et avaient de meilleures réflexes que lui et ils étaient des centaines. Mais un des leurs se joignit à son camp contre toute attente, un assez fou pour s'encombrer d'un humain au pays des monstres où ni loi ni foi n'existe. Benny. C'était assez ironique qu'un vampire, espèce que Dean avait chassé et tué toute sa vie, se retrouve à l'aider alors que Castiel, l'ange avec qui il avait été partenaire depuis si longtemps, s'était barré et l'avait laissé seul livré à lui même dans un monde mortel qu'il ne connaissait pas...

Mais la vie pouvait être tordu... Ça il le savait comme il savait également que l'ange n'avait pas dut l'abandonner par choix mais par obligation, dépit, de force ou il ne savait quoi...

Dean sentit un courant d'air chaud contre sa joue alors qu'il surveillait les alentours... Il tourna la tête de l'autre côté et faillit bondir hors de sa peau lorsqu'il vit Benny aussi proche de lui.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous mec ? Demanda Dean en fronçant les sourcils.

\- T'as un truc là. Fit le vampire en montrant son propre cou sans quitter des yeux celui de Dean.

\- Quoi ? De la terre ? Du sang ? Fit le chasseur en frottant son cou où il ne sentit rien qui vrillait sa peau.

\- Non... C'est … Benny plissa les sourcils avant de porter une main au cou de Dean qui fit un mouvement de recule. Relax, si j'avais voulut te tuer tu serais mort depuis longtemps. Se moqua Benny avant de toucher et frotter le cou de l'humain qui se laissa faire. C'est bizarre... Souffla Benny avant qu'il se retire vivement sa main en couinant.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? S'exclama Dean.

\- Ça m'as brûlé... Souffla Benny abasourdit. C'est comme si il ne voulait pas que je le touche.

Dean fronça les sourcils et sortit son revolver dont il nettoya de sa manche déjà souillé le métal. Une fois ce dernier suffisamment propre, il porta son arme au niveau de son cou et fronça les sourcils. Qu'est ce que c'était que cette merde ? Pensa-t-il en passant son doigt, sans lâcher son reflet des yeux, et ne constata aucune imperfection au toucher. Et pourtant quelque chose était bien là. Quelque chose qui encerclait son cou tel un collier d'un bon centimètre et demi d'épaisseur. C'était translucide et animé. De très fines arabesques couleur cyan s'entrelaçaient et se démêlaient sans cesse dans ce collier immatérielle, lui en dessinant les contours. Elles se peignaient d'elle même sur sa peau tannée puis disparaissaient peu de temps après pour revenir encore et encore. Certaines perdaient plus vite de leurs couleur d'autre s'intensifiait dans leur éclat puis peu à peu elles s'éteignirent. Dean cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, revérifiant, mais son cou avait de nouveau son aspect normal.

\- Qu'est ce que c'était que ça... Murmura t-il avant de regarder Benny. C'est la première fois que tu le vois ?

\- Ouais, jamais vue ça auparavant. Fit Benny en observant minutieusement Dean qui remettait son arme dans son dos.

\- Putain de purgatoire de merde. Grogna t-il. Il veut me faire changer en lanterne humaine ou quoi ?

\- Je sais que je suis plus parmi les civilisés depuis plus de 50 ans mais, les lanternes humaines ce sont pas ceux qui se baladent avec le feu au cul ? Littéralement ?

\- Oh fait pas chier Benny, tu sais parfaitement ce que je veux dire par là. Castiel comprenait pas mes références mais au moins lui me prenait pas pour un con. Pesta Dean, faisant sourire Benny.

\- Calme vieux, si on peut plus se marrer on vas finir par s'entre-tuer au lieux de sortir d'ici. Fit le vampire en reniflant l'air. Tient, le vent à changé de sens, je sent l'odeur des gueules béantes.

Dean lui jeta un regard inquiet avant de surveiller les alentours, prêt à réceptionner un léviathan volant. Mais voyant que rien ne venait, ils reprirent leur marche à travers les bois. Ils longeaient la rivière depuis des jours, s'enfonçant plus profondément dans les bois parfois pour éviter certain groupe de monstre s'étant allié. La goule qu'il avait malmené leur avait craché le morceau, leur assurant que l'ange se trouvait vers les berges. Car il était hors de question que Dean parte sans Castiel. À moitié fêlé ou non. Et Benny ferait avec ces conditions ou sans rien du tout.

Ils marchèrent deux bonnes heures, Benny quittant ses côtés pour tuer un monstre qu'il avait repéré plus rapidement que Dean grâce à ses perceptions surnaturels. Soudain un bruit perçant, caractéristique d'un monstre entrain de se faire rôtir le cerveau par du mojo angélique, résonna dans les bois. Dean se mit à observer de partout, les arbres faisaient écho au son, l'empêchant d'en localiser la source. Son regard passa sur Benny qui le regardait avec les sourcils froncés.

\- Quoi encore ? S'agaça Dean qui continuait de chercher à travers les bois, marchant rapidement.

\- Le truc à ton cou est revenu.

Dean plaça sa main sur sa gorge par réflexe car il ne pouvait toujours rien sentir et continua sa recherche. Un hurlement perça son sang froid, c'était la voix de Castiel.

\- Bordel ! Jura t-il en continuant de regarder autour de lui frénétiquement, incapable de choisir un chemin, le son du hurlement de l'ange venant de partout. Retournons vers la rivière. Finit-il par se décider.

Benny le suivit de près, surveillant les alentours. Heureusement les monstres évitaient les léviathans. Malheureusement s'ils n'étaient pas dans les environs, ça voulait dire que les léviathans y étaient eux. Et si on lui demandait, il préférait une centaine de monstres à une dizaines de léviathans. Ces saloperies étaient incroyablement résistantes. Il sprinta derrière Dean qui venait juste de faire irruption sur les rives, se cachant derrière un arbre au cas où l'endroit serait infesté de gueule béante. Mais rien. Ils observèrent les alentours. Rien.

Benny tomba sur le cou de Dean qui scintillait encore de cet éclat cyan qui se dissipait peu à peu. Le chasseur se dirigea soudainement vers un endroit précis de la rivière qui coulait tranquillement dans un son de ruissellement apaisant. Il se baissa et saisit un tissu beige déchiré qui paraissait marron foncé tellement il était sale. Le trench-coat de Castiel. Dean se redressa en serrant le trench-coat d'une main tremblante de fureur.

\- Fait chier ! Jura t-il en continuant de regarder les alentours mais il n'y avait plus aucun mouvement. Il était là. Il était juste là. Continua de parler Dean. Et y a même pas une seconde bordel !

\- Calme toi Dean. Fit Benny.

Le chasseur se passa une main sur le visage avant de souffler fortement. Castiel ne devait pas être loin. Il ne partirait pas sans lui. Il se tourna vers Benny qui regardait encore son cou en réfléchissant profondément. Il passa outre cette habitude agaçante. Certes il avait un halo bleu au cou ! Et alors ?

\- Benny tu le sens ou pas ? Demanda Dean.

\- Je ne connais pas son odeur.

\- Tient ! Fit le chasseur en tendant le trench-coat au vampire qui le saisit avec réluctance.

\- Je doute pouvoir percevoir son odeur sur ce torchon dégueulasse. Grogna Benny.

\- Ferme là et essaie. Ordonna Dean d'un ton dure.

Benny s'exécuta et renifla calmement le tissu, mettant de côté l'odeur de la boue et du sang pour se focaliser sur celle de transpiration. Un mot pour définir cette odeur ? Nauséabonde ! Mais il passa outre et s'efforça de remplir sa mission. Normalement l'angelot ambulant devrait avoir la même odeur. C'est pas comme s'il aurait eut le temps de prendre une douche. Il reteint sa respiration, imprégnant dans sa mémoire l'effluve et se mit à humer l'air. Il commença à marcher dans une direction puis se stoppa. Lui même et Dean sentait la transpiration, c'était difficile de les séparer de celle de Castiel. Dean ne tarda pas à taper du pied et à bouger dans tout les sens. Le chasseur était horriblement à cran et son état ne s'améliorait pas avec la lenteur de Benny.

Castiel était tout près d'eux et très certainement dans de salle draps, blessé voir pire. Ils devaient faire au plus vite, il devait rapidement le récupérer sinon il ne saurait pas dans quel état il serait s'il arrivait trop tard. Dean inspira profondément pour se calmer. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être autant sur les nerfs. Il avait perdu il ne savait combien de fois Sammy pendant des chasses et il restait toujours calme. Mais le purgatoire vous foutais en l'air tout vos cycles. Plus besoin de manger ni de dormir et vous passer tout votre temps à vous battre sans relâche et résultat, ça vous foutait le cerveau à sans dessus dessous. Il ne savait plus s'il marchait à l'endroit ou à l'envers et si la droite était à gauche ou la gauche à droite ou même si cette putain de phrase voulait en réalité dire quelque chose !

\- Dean. Fit Benny en fixant le cou du chasseur qui l'avait suivit pendant plusieurs minutes.

\- Encore cette saloperie ? Demanda Dean en frottant inutilement son cou.

\- Attend enlève ta main. Fit Benny en saisissant le poignet du chasseur.

Instantanément le cyan s'intensifia, réagissant à la présence du vampire qui recula sa main. Les arabesques s'estompèrent dans la peau tanné. Il approcha à nouveau sa main, elles réémergèrent et flamboyèrent de luminosité à nouveau, dessinant les contours du collier immatériel qui s'estompa à nouveau lorsqu'il recula sa main. Dean le regardait gravement.

\- T'as fini de faire joujou ? On peut y aller maintenant ? Grogna t-il, excédé.

Benny ne répondit pas et pris une direction que Dean suivit. Il fit exprès de se tenir à bonne distance du chasseur et tourna dans une autre direction au bout de plusieurs mètre. Puis encore une autre et c'est lorsqu'il vit une très légère arabesque s'arquer brièvement qu'il décida de suivre cette direction. Au bout de plusieurs mètres les courbes cyans commencèrent à se multiplier nota t-il. Lorsqu'elles faiblirent à nouveau il recommença à prendre différentes directions jusqu'à ce qu'elles se renforcent et ouvrit le chemin sous les yeux intrigués de Dean.

\- Tu joues à Hanzel et Gretel ou quoi ? Je te prévient c'est toi qui fait Gretel. Fit sarcastiquement Dean qui regardait Benny comme s'il venait d'une autre planète et que sa peau était verte.

\- Toujours le mot pour rire même lorsque ton ange est à deux doigts de se faire abattre à ce que je vois. Grogna Benny en gardant un œil sur le cou du chasseur.

\- Ce n'est pas mon ange. Rouspéta Dean qui avait besoin de décompresser.

Il avait plus de chance de faire une connerie s'il restait autant sur les nerfs.

\- Vue comme tu chiales depuis des jours pour le retrouver, permet moi d'en douter. Fit moqueusement Benny en s'arrêtant net, les yeux fixés sur l'horizon.

\- Je ne chiales pas de... Dean fut coupé par un bras en travers de son torse qui l'empêcha de poursuivre son chemin.

Il regarda Benny et le vit concentré sur quelque chose au loin qu'il tenta de trouver du regard. Et celui-ci s'écarquilla lorsqu'il vit se qu'il se tramait. Castiel était au prise avec trois léviathans qui l'avaient acculé contre une falaise. Il avait l'air mal en point. Du sang tapissait sa clavicule et tâchait son vêtement d'hôpital terne jusqu'en dessous de son flanc. Il se tenait avec le dos légèrement courbé, son poignard angélique fermement empoigné et l'autre main était posé contre la parois rocheuse de la falaise. Dean se débarrassa du bras lui barrant le passage et saisit son arme coincé entre la ceinture de son jean et son dos. Mais Benny lui saisit le bras et l'empêcha d'y aller.

\- Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire avec seulement ton arme à feu hein ? Demanda Benny en secouant le chasseur qui se dégagea brutalement de son emprise.

\- En tout cas je le laisserais pas crever sans rien faire. Fit le chasseur avant de sortir de leur cachette pour se diriger vers les quatre êtres surnaturels, arme levé et chargé, prête à tirer. Barrez-vous ! Ordonna Dean en commençant à appuyer sur la gâchette pour ne plus s'arrêter.

\- Tu fais chier bro. Grogna Benny avant de suivre le chasseur, machette artisanal brandit.

Les deux autres léviathans se tournèrent vers Dean qui ne cessait de ficher des balles dans le corps du troisième tout en avançant avec détermination. La force des balles faisaient reculer le léviathan sans le blesser réellement. Mais Castiel put se servir de ce laps de temps qu'avait crée le chasseur en surprenant les trois gueules béantes pour en tuer une, lui grillant le cerveau d'une paume sur le front. Furieux, le léviathan restant se jeta sur Dean. Benny tenta de s'interposer mais il fut envoyé contre la falaise. Dean se retrouva donc nez à nez avec la gueule béante qui reculait son coude avec l'intention de transpercer le ventre du chasseur de sa main. Dean se protégea instinctivement en plaçant ses mains devant lui, s'imaginant déjà les tripes à l'air mais soudainement une lumière l'aveugla dans un tintement aiguë qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un ange récupérant sa grâce comme Anna l'avait fait.

Lorsque le calme se fit, à nouveau Dean ouvrit les yeux et chercha une explication à tout ce bordel. Le léviathan qui était à deux doigts de lui arracher la colonne vertébrale était raide mort au sol, à moitié calciné. Il releva son regard vers l'ange qui n'avait pas bougé et le regardait intensément avec un mélange d'incompréhension et d'émerveillement étrange. Dean passa outre et chercha le dernier ennemi mais celui-ci semblait avoir pris ses jambes à son cou.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer ? C'est toi qui a fait ça Cas ? Demanda le chasseur.

\- Non. Fit la voix rauque de l'ange.

\- C'est toi. Fit Benny qui se rapprocha du chasseur qu'il regardait de bas en haut d'un œil intrigué. Faut croire que ta théorie sur la lanterne humaine était juste, tu t'es littéralement transformé en loupiotte ambulante et t'as cramé l'autre enfoiré. Fit-il en désignant la forme du léviathan étendu au sol.

Dean chercha une réponse dans le regard de son partenaire de purgatoire puis voyant que Benny n'en savait pas plus il regarda Castiel qui tenait fermement sa lame angélique en main et fusillait le vampire du regard. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à le remarquer et à se concentrer sur l'emplumé.

\- Wow doucement ! Fit Dean en s'interposant entre les deux non-humain. Benny est un ami Cas. Fit-il pour l'ange.

\- Un vampire ? S'étonna Castiel en plissant les yeux, essayant de voir si Dean avait tourné maboule.

\- Exactement alors baisse ton arme et toi aussi Benny. Fit-il en regardant par dessus son épaule.

Le vampire abdiqua le premier et se déplaça sur le côté. Il contourna Dean en regardant Castiel en biais, un sourire joueur fiché sur les lèvres.

\- On dirait qu'on joue dans la même équipe cette fois. Partenaire. Fit-il de sa voix graveleuse.

\- On est loin d'être partenaire. Répliqua Castiel de sa voix rauque, fusillant le vampire du regard.

Dean les regarda avec exaspération se disputer le rôle d'Alpha mâle en puissance. Font chier ces bestioles surnaturels !

\- Arrêtez vos regards énamourés et partons. Grogna Dean en commençant à s'enfoncer dans la forêt.

\- Je ne part pas avec vous. Fit toute fois l'ange.

Le chasseur se retourna lentement vers l'emplumé. Avait-il bien entendu ? Castiel regardait son cou avec un intérêt non dissimulé. Ce dernier semblait ne se lasser de voir les fins dessins s'entrelacer entre eux sur cette parcelle de peau tannée du chasseur. Benny remarqua que celle-ci ne s'arrêtait plus de s'illuminer d'un doux cyan maintenant que l'ange était avec eux.

\- Pourquoi t'étais partit Cas ? Demanda le chasseur d'une voix dure.

\- J'ai fuit. Fit Castiel sans paraître un soupçon honteux d'avoir laissé son ami en plan.

\- T'as fuit ? Répéta Dean en s'approchant soudainement de l'ange pour le saisir par le col. C'est vraiment ça ta réponse Castiel ?

\- Si toi t'es une lanterne, lui c'est un putain de signal sensoriel beuglant. Il vas nous ramener tous les charognards des alentours. Fit Benny en plaçant sa machette sur son épaule.

Dean plissa les yeux face à Castiel qui restait stoïque. Il relâcha l'ange pour le saisir par les épaules, le forçant à le regarder et changeant de technique d'approche, l'incitant à s'expliquer. Ce que ne tarda pas à faire l'ange.

\- Le vampire à raison. Ma grâce attire les léviathans et tous les monstres de ce monde. Je me suis séparé de toi pour te protéger.

Dean et Castiel se fixèrent longuement. Le chasseur ne le lâchait pas des yeux tandis que ceux bleu de Castiel descendait dans son cou puis remontait vers ses yeux verts sans sembler pouvoir s'en empêcher.

\- T'es vraiment un crétin. Finit par murmurer Dean avant d'enlacer fermement l'ange qui se raidit au contact.

Dean prit le temps de sentir l'ange contre lui. Il avait passé tellement de temps à le chercher. Mais il se recula vite, trop vite à son goût mais Castiel paraissait si froid lorsqu'il ne l'enlaçait pas en retour. Soit tout le temps. L'ange se figea soudain lorsque le chasseur se fut reculé et fixa à nouveau son cou. Dean s'agaça et cacha celui-ci de sa main. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il aurait un complexe à cause de son cou ! Castiel intrigua Benny puisqu'il se rapprocha à son tour.

\- Fait voir. Fit Benny.

Dean le regarda un instant avant de se traiter d'idiot d'agir comme un ado et retira sa main. Benny fronça immédiatement les sourcils.

\- C'est quoi ça ? Un cadenas ?

\- Comment ça un cadenas ? S'alarma aussitôt Dean en sortant son revolver pour se regarder dans le reflet. Bordel de merde mais qu'est ce qui tourne pas rond chez moi ? Fit-il en passant le bout de ses doigts sur son cou dont la peau était toujours intact et sans altération au touché.

Et c'était vrai... Un Putain de Cadenas était imprimé sur sa peau !... Ce petite cadenas comportait des inscriptions étranges prenait place au milieu du collier cyan sur le cou de Dean qui passait actuellement ses doigts dessus, frottant vigoureusement sa peau.

\- Je crois pas que ce soit un truc que tu puisses enlever comme ça. Fit Benny.

\- Parce que t'es expert en cadenas magique toi maintenant ?! Fit avec mordant le chasseur avant d'abandonner, sa peau rougissant tellement il avait frotté fort.

Bizarrement, Castiel était le seul qui ne disait rien et pourtant continuait d'observer le cou de Dean qui commençait à s'agacer de son mutisme.

\- Quelque chose me dit que tu sais ce que c'est que ce truc. Fit-il sombrement, l'ange relevant enfin son regard vers ses yeux.

\- N-Non...

\- Tu mens toujours aussi mal Castiel. Fit Dean en se rapprochant de l'ange qui déglutit.

\- Non c'est faux ! Fit bêtement l'ange, pris de court par le chasseur qui l'avait acculé contre la falaise.

\- Si, c'est vrai. Répondit celui-ci en plaçant un bras en travers du torse de l'ange qui se lécha les lèvres.

\- Non c'est faux.

\- Si, c'est...

\- Vrai ! On sait! S'exclama Benny agacé. Ça vous dit que je monte la tente en attendant que vous ayez finit de vous allumer ? Juste à l'endroit même où on a explosé deux léviathans et où le troisième vas ramener ses copains sous peu !

Dean le regarda pas dessus son épaule avant de se reculer de l'ange. Benny avait raison, il était resté bien plus longtemps que la raison ne le veux à cet endroit. Il saisit Castiel par le poignet et le traîna de force derrière lui, suivant Benny qui s'enfonçait dans les bois.

\- Tu viens avec nous toi. Fit avec autorité Dean en relâchant son ami lorsque celui-ci cessa de tenter de lui échapper.

\- Je vais simplement vous attirez des ennuis ! Objecta Castiel.

\- Là, je suis d'accord avec l'ange. Fit Benny.

\- Toi Benny tu la ferme et toi... Fit Dean en se tournant vers l'ange, son regard se faisant dure. Tu nous suis et tu vas prendre ce foutu portail dont parle Benny et retourner sur terre avec moi.

\- … Ce n'est pas raisonnable Dean...

\- J'en ais rien à foutre que ce ne soit pas raisonnable. Je ne te laisse pas ici que tu le veuilles ou non. Fit catégoriquement le chasseur avant de se tourner vers Benny. Montre le chemin.

Le vampire hocha du chef avant d'ouvrir la voie. Ils marchèrent pour rejoindre le passage tandis que Dean ne cessa d'harceler Castiel.

\- Bon sang de bon Dieu juste, répond à la question ! S'énerva Dean. Qu'est ce que c'est que cette merde ? Demanda t-il sèchement en montrant son cou qui ne voulait plus retourner dans son état originel.

\- Le purgatoire est fait d'énergie qui s'associe et se repousse sans arrêt.

\- Tu m'as déjà déblatéré ça Castiel et sans en venir au but !

Castiel se mordit les lèvres. Il ne voulait pas le dire au chasseur car il savait que cela le rendrais furieux. Et malgré le fait qu'il lui ai dit que ce n'était pas dangereux en quoi que ce soit, Dean ne voulait pas lâcher le morceau. Il soupira en passant son regard sur la forêt qu'ils traversaient avant de fermer les yeux de dépit.

\- Lorsque je t'ai sortit des enfers, j'ai inséré de ma grâce en toi et elle se manifeste de cette façon au purgatoire.

Dean arqua un sourcil.

\- ...Pourquoi tu as mis de la grâce en moi ? Demanda Dean qui palpa son cou, comme si savoir que le collier était fait de grâce allait donner un touché différent.

\- …

Castiel se mordit la lèvre et détourna le regard. Dean allait pour le secouer, agacé de devoir lui arracher chaque ver du nez un à un mais l'ange reprit la parole.

\- Cette grâce contenu en toi à tuer le léviathan et t'as sauvé la vie. Malheureusement j'ai peur qu'il n'y en ais plus assez pour te protéger d'une autre menace mortelle.

\- Castiel. Soupira Dean en se rapprochant de l'ange pour éviter un arbre.

\- Il faudrait que je recharge le sortilège pour ça. Normalement ça prend un certain temps de la façon traditionnel, mais je connais un moyen qui me permettrait de le faire rapidement.

\- Cas.

\- Les anges utilisent parfois ce système pour protéger un humain qui est important dans l'histoire et qui doit absolument accomplir sa destiné. Mais c'est plutôt rare car peu d'humain peuvent supporter une telle charge de grâce. Continua Castiel comme s'il parlait tout seul tout en marchant.

\- Cas ! T'évite le sujet ! Pourquoi as tu placé de ta grâce dans mon corps ?

\- Pour te protéger Dean ! S'exclama Castile ne se tournant subitement vers lui.

Le chasseur le regarda suspicieusement avant d'ajouter.

\- C'est pour ça qu'elle m'a admirablement protégé du chasseur qui m'as tiré dessus pour se venger de Sam qui avait laissé Lucifer sortir de sa cage il y a quelques mois c'est ça ? Fit-il sarcastiquement, pouvant encore ressentir les plombs dans sa poitrine tellement que ça avait fait un mal de chien.

\- Heu... Fit avec éloquence l'ange avant de regarder fixement le chasseur.

Il avait l'habitude de voir Castiel à côté de ses pompes mais alors là ! Ça explosait tout ses records et seulement en une demi-seconde !

\- Heu... ? Se moqua Dean en passant par dessus une branche.

\- En faîte je l'ai fait juste activé avant de partir lorsqu'on est arrivé au purgatoire. Fit Castiel sans regarder le chasseur soupçonneux.

\- Tu n'as pas dit que tu avais fait ça en me sortant de l'enfer donc i ans ? Et lorsqu'on s'est retrouvé ici, tu t'es barré tellement rapidement que j'ai d'abord crut avoir atterrit seul dans ce merdier. S'agaça Dean.

\- … Il y a une sorte d'option dans le sortilège que je t'avais fait qui le passe en mode "offensif", j'ai eut juste le temps d'activer cette option avant de partir. Expliqua Castiel qui se baissa pour éviter une branche d'arbre.

\- Donc tu m'as bien placé ce sortilège en me sortant de l'enfer.

\- Oui.

Dean se passa une main sur le visage.

\- Et sans l'option activé il sert à quoi alors ce sortilège donc ? Demanda-t-il.

\- …

Le silence de Castiel en disait long. Non en faîte il donnait pas l'espèce de début de réponse à quoi que ce soit ! S'agaça Dean en stoppant sa marche pour saisir Castiel par l'épaule et le forcer à le regarder enfin dans les yeux.

\- À quoi servait cette grâce en moi avant que tu ne la passes en mode offensive ?! Éructa-t-il.

\- À rien. Répondit aussitôt Castiel d'une voix aiguë qui stupéfia Dean au point qu'il haussa les sourcils .

\- Cas, arrête de mentir. Tu sais même pas mentir alors arrête !

\- C'était une signature. Finit par lâché l'ange en soufflant de dépit.

\- Une signature ? S'étonna Dean.

\- Tous les autres anges se rappelleraient en te voyant que c'était moi qui t'avais sortie de l'enfer et personne d'autre. Que c'était moi qui avait reconstruit ton corps cellule par cellule. Que c'était moi l'ange qui s'occupait de toi.

Dean resta silencieux à la confession. Bah merde...

\- Donc tu m'as chargé a bloque en grâce, ce que tous les humains ne sont pas capable de supporter, souligna t-il, par fierté ? Fit-il avec incrédulité.

\- Je dirais plutôt par possessivité. Répondit Castiel qui prit de court le chasseur.

\- … Vous avez finit ? Demanda Benny qui les attendait depuis 5 bonnes minutes.

Dean ne réagit pas de suite à l'intervention du vampire, encore trop sonné par l'aveu de Castiel. Il était possessif... Envers lui ? Il se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise et se détourna pour débloquer la situation. Sans regarder Castiel à nouveau, il emboîta le pas de Benny. Tel un robot, il suivait le petit groupe, ne répondant que par monosyllabe lorsque l'on lui parlait, se repassant la discussion dans la tête encore et encore. La brûlure sur son bras aussi avait été une marque d'appartenance ? Castiel avait-il fait résorber le tissu cicatricielle parce qu'il avait vue qu'il en avait fait trop ? Parce qu'il considérait que la marque faite de par sa grâce était suffisante ? Dean se mordit les lèvres. Il n'arrivait plus à mettre de mots sur ce qu'il ressentait actuellement. Était-ce un sentiment de trahison, d'incompréhension ou d'exaltation ?

\- Ils arrivent. Souffla soudainement Castiel en regardant le ciel.

\- Par où ? Demanda aussitôt Benny.

\- Là. Fit l'ange en montrant une direction quelconque avant d'entamer une course effréné dans celle opposée.

Ça n'aurait put qu'être ça qui aurait faire sortir Dean de ses pensées et se focaliser sur ce qu'il se passait actuellement autour d'eux. Il se retrouva à sprinter à côté des deux autres dont Castiel qui regardait par dessus son épaule de temps en temps, indiquant soudainement une déviation à prendre. Soudain le bruit d'une mini météore se crashant se fit sur leur droite, puis un autre derrière eux. Dean s'apprêtait à se retourner pour faire face à l'ennemi mais sa main qui allait pour empoigner son arme à feu fut saisit et tiré violemment. Le chasseur trébucha mais se rattrapa rapidement et vit que c'était Castiel qui le tenait et le traînait derrière lui, sa force angélique l'empêchant de se soustraire. Benny n'était plus nul part en vue et Dean s'apprêtait à hurler son nom lorsqu'il fut plaqué contre un arbre avec une main sur sa bouche.

\- On a très peu de temps alors ne te débat pas et laisse toi faire. Fit Castiel avant de retirer sa main des lèvres du chasseurs qu'il recouvrit ensuite par les siennes.

Dean émit un couinement surpris. Mais qu'est ce que ce crétin d'angelot foutait bordel ? Castiel enfonça sa langue dans sa bouche en saisissant son crâne à deux mains, fermant les yeux, collant fortement son torse contre celui du chasseur qui gardait ses mains sur l'écorce rugueuse de l'arbre. Ce dernier commença un sentir... Quelque chose... Laper... Délicatement sa langue et s'insinuer dans sa gorge sans qu'il n'ai de forte envie de vomir comme il devrait se passer. Soudain il se rendit compte que Castiel murmurait quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Ou peut être pas ? Car il ne sentait pas les lèvres de l'ange former des mots contre les siennes... En tout cas c'était quelque chose en Enochien et il le faisant en l'embrassant lentement, léchant tendrement sa langue et ses lèvres. Ses mains se firent moins fermes et ses pousses passèrent sur ses joues. Il dit un dernier mot d'une voix plus clair et administra un dernier baisé chaste au chasseur avant de rompre l'échange.

Puis l'ange s'en fut, il laissa Dean encore une fois en plan et s'envola il ne savait où. Dean se redressa et observa les alentours. Castiel était apparu au côté de Benny qui fendait l'air avec son arme de néandertalien. Dean se précipita vers eux, allant récupérer son arme dans son dos mais reçu un violent coup dans le dos qui l'envoya s'effondrer au sol. Il grogna de douleur en tentant de se relever mais il fut cloué au sol par un pied s'étant fiché dans le creux de son dos. Il releva la tête et jura en tentant de se redresser mais le léviathan accentua la pression. Et Dean aurait put jurer qu'il avait entendu sa colonne craquer cyniquement juste avant qu'un hurlement ne vienne faire vibrer ses cordes vocales douloureusement. Puis tout recommença. Dean vit une lumière intense émergé de partout à la fois... De lui et un son angélique puissant résonner dans la fôret. Deux secondes après, le léviathan s'écroulait mort juste à côté de lui.

Un autre scintillement se fit et le bruit d'une tête se faisant trancher retentit. Castiel et Benny avait abattu chacun un ennemi. Dean tenta de bouger, il constata avec soulagement qu'il pouvait mouvoir ses jambes mais ses lombaires lui faisaient terriblement mal. Il se redressa sur ses coudes en serrant les dents et parvint à se mettre à quatre patte. Des années d'apprentissage à faire abstraction de la douleur le lui permettant seulement. Lorsqu'il fut enfin assied, il regarda ses deux partenaires de galère et se figea. Eux même étaient figé et regardaient derrière lui fixement. Dean déglutit et avisa son arme. Trop loin, bien trop loin vue l'état de son dos... Et merde. Tout à coup il sentit ses cheveux être saisit et son cuire chevelu le fit souffrir tendit qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que de rejeter la tête en arrière, docile à cette saloperie de gueule béante.

\- On dirait que vous allez devoir laisser le plus faible derrière. Fit le léviathan en regardant le cou dévoilé de Dean, son collier coupé du cadenas fermé l'intriguant.

Il porta sa main vers la manifestation de la grâce de Castiel qui serra les mâchoires et les poings. La seconde où le léviathan touchait sa marque de possession, l'ange disparu. La gueule béante hurla de douleur en retirant vivement sa main comme si elle venait d'être brûlé au troisième degrés sans aucune brûlure apparente. Et avant qu'il n'ai le temps de se venger sur Dean qui regardait les choses se passer avec impuissance, une lame angélique traversait son torse, ressortant sur sa poitrine et une lumière brûlait ses globes oculaires d'où sortait un faisceau. Castiel repoussa violemment le monstre qui s'écroula au sol comme une masse et s'accroupit derrière le chasseur qui le regardait par dessus son épaule.

\- Merci Cas. J'étais pas dans la merde ! S'exclama Dean.

\- Techniquement si, tu l'étais mais pas littéralement. Répondit l'ange qui passait sa main dans le dos de Dean avec précaution, ce dernier roulant des yeux.

\- Je croyais que ton truc était sensé me protéger. Siffla Dean lorsque Castiel toucha une zone sensible.

\- Je n'ai eut le temps que de te transférer le strict minimum soit juste assez pour tuer un seul léviathan. Pas deux. Expliqua t-il en appuyant plus fermement deux doigts là où la douleur du chasseur était à son paroxysme.

Et ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de crier de douleur que celle-ci s'était totalement évanouit.

\- Il t'avais déplacé deux vertèbres. Crut bon de commenter Castiel.

\- Bien joué doc. Fit sarcastiquement Benny en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Merci Cas. Fit Dean avant que l'ange n'ai le temps d'incendier le vampire.

\- Dean il faut qu'on prenne une pause, il faut que je recharge le sortilège.

\- Non c'est bon j'ai mon arme. Répliqua Dean, pas heureux à l'idée de dépendre de l'ange encore plus que d'habitude.

\- Tu veux dire ce truc qui les chatouilles à peine ? Fit Benny en commençant à bouger. C'était jamais bon de rester au même endroit trop longtemps lorsqu'on était au purgatoire.

\- Je trouverais une arme plus utile.

\- Oui comme celle que t'as fait tombé dans le ravin il y a quelques jours. Tu peux me dire combien de temps ça nous à pris pour la trouver ? Fit pensivement Benny en posant un doigt moqueur sur son menton. Une semaine ? Un mois ?

\- Tous les monstres en ont ! S'agaça le chasseur.

\- Ouais des tranchantes comme un marteau ! Et avec ton copain l'auréolé on risque pas de croiser des tonnes de monstres vue que les léviathans nous courent au cul !

\- Et bah j'improviserai! S'exclama Dean qui voyait déjà Benny l'emmerder sur la présence dangereuse de Castiel parmi eux.

\- Dans ce cas là c'est tout décidé. Fit Castiel en s'approchant du chasseur qui recula instinctivement. On ferait mieux de faire ça au plus vite avant que d'autres léviathans ne viennent.

\- Cas ! Haleta Dean qui était déjà acculé contre un tronc... Encore ! Attend, ce n'est pas que tu sois moche, loin de là, mais t'es pas mon genre !

\- Surveille bien les alentours le vampire. Je vais essayer de faire au plus vite mais je dois placer toute ma concentration dans le processus.

\- C'est Benny. Grogna le vampire en s'exécutant toute fois.

Dean posa ses mains sur le torse de l'ange qui le considéra à nouveau.

\- Putain . Souffla le chasseur lorsqu'il se retrouva soudainement couché sur le sol jonché de feuilles mortes des arbres, caché par un rocher non loin et avec un ange aux yeux bleu juste au dessus de lui.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Dean. Aucune altération ne serra fait à ton corps, en revanche tu vas sentir un changement plus prononcé comparé à ce que je t'ai fais tout à l'heure. Fit l'ange en s'abaissant.

\- T'as vraiment aucun autre moyen bordel ? Geint Dean en portant les mains aux épaules de l'ange.

\- Si, mais aucun ne serait plus rapide que celui là. Et le temps nous manque Dean ! Grogna plus sévèrement Castiel.

\- Mais...

\- La seule façon de faire entrer de la grâce dans un corps est par la bouche mais vue que je n'entre pas totalement en toi mais que simplement une partie de ma grâce entre il faut un long sortilège de détachement, d'insufflation et d'encrage. Celui que je vais te faire est peu orthodoxe mais il est très rapide et permet surtout un minimum de perte de grâce puisque la distance y est minimal et donc ne nous fera pas repérer. Expliqua Castiel avant de regarder les alentours, s'assurant d'aucune présence indésirable.

Lorsqu'il abaissa son regard et vit que Dean semblait toujours aussi gêné il s'agaça et reprit certains mots du chasseur en espérant le faire réagir. Pourquoi était-il aussi capricieux d'ailleurs ?! Ce n'était rien qu'un ridicule baisé. Il avait couché avec une amazone !

\- Maintenant tu vas arrêter de chialer et te comporter en homme Dean. On a pas que ça à faire !

Ses propos semblèrent marcher puisque instantanément Dean grognait puis agrippait des deux mains sa nuque et abattait ses lèvres sur les siennes. Dean ouvrit la bouche, laissant libre accès à Castiel qui alla de suite chercher sa langue tandis que lui gémissait doucement en se cambrant lentement. Puis Castiel commença à murmurer quelque chose en Enochien contre ses lèvres qu'il léchait de temps en temps. Dean entendit de suite après le son métallique de maillons en acier jouant entre eux. L'ange se saisit de quelque chose situé vers son cou qu'il tira brutalement, attirant fermement le visage du chasseur à lui. Castiel enfonça profondément sa langue en Dean qui gémit longuement en tenant fébrilement les épaules de l'ange.

L'ange empoigna ensuite sa hanche et sa mâchoire sans rompre le baisé langoureux. Il avait logé une de ses cuisses entre les siennes il ne savait quand. Dean gémit fébrilement dans le baisé lorsqu'il sentit l'ange remonter sa main sur sa cuisse qu'il plaqua contre sa hanche. La main sur sa mâchoire passa elle dans son cou qui fut doucement mais fermement saisit, accentuant le baisé. Dean sentit un fluide s'écouler dans sa gorge, lui provoquant un frisson. La grâce de Castiel.

Grâce que Castiel ne se lassait pas de sentir clamer son protéger qui était tremblant sous ses lèvres. Ses mains tenaient fébrilement ses flancs tandis que son bassin roulait contre lui inconsciemment. Castiel grogna à l'un d'entre eux particulièrement bien placé et ne put s'empêcher de tirer Dean à lui par les hanches. Puis il alla rencontrer son déhanchement luxurieux en pressant fermement leur entre-jambe ensemble. Dean gémit dans un halètement brûlant et commença à se déconnecter du présent, grisé par le contact et la grâce dont il sentait le pouvoir sauvage envelopper tout son corps dans un voile de soie doux et enivrant à la fois. Il fit descendre ses mains et alla agripper les fesses de Castiel qui avait ralentit son flot de parole depuis un moment, enivré par Dean. Il inspira profondément en posant brutalement son avant bras sur le sol et vers la tête de Dean qui était totalement ailleurs, occupé à se repaître du corps de son ange.

\- HAAn ! Cria Dean d'une voix rauque dans le baisé lorsque l'ange fut comme pris de frénésie.

Il disait le sortilège à toute allure en roulant profondément ses hanches contre Dean qui haletait et écartait les jambes pour mieux ressentir leurs membres durent se frotter l'un contre l'autre. Dean voulait rejeter la tête en arrière et gémir sans s'arrêter, gémir le nom de son ange tellement il le rendait dingue mais Castiel tenait toujours fermement son cou et était impitoyable avec sa langue, léchant et s'emmêlant à la sienne encore et encore. Dean n'avait jamais été aussi dure. Il voulait sentir le sexe de Castiel directement contre le sien. Mais à son plus grand désarroi Castiel rompit le baisé et se recula.

Dean gémit fortement de frustration mais l'ange fut sourd à ses plaintes malgré l'érection clairement dessiné sur le devant de son pantalon. Castiel approcha sa main vers le torse du chasseur qui le regarda se saisir d'une chaîne faite de grâce lumineuse de couleur cyan. La chaîne faisait le tour de sa nuque et sur l'une des extrémités pendait un cadenas ouvert dans lequel l'ange passait l'autre extrémité de la chaîne au maillon libre.

\- Talgongraph Drux. Fit Castiel de sa voix graveleuse en Enochien.

De suite le cadenas se verrouilla dans un claquement sec se réverbérant dans les bois. La lourde chaîne remonta vers le cou du chasseur à toute vitesse en de bruyants tintements d'acier frappant violemment l'acier de façon effrayante. C'était comme si elle était aspiré à l'intérieur de son corps. Puis lorsque le cadenas reprit sa place sur son cou, Dean sentit sa tête partir en arrière et il s'étala sur le sol de tout son long, la respiration laborieuse et le cœur frappant sa cage thoracique presque douloureusement. Son regard était fixé au ciel grisâtre, ses pensées ayant du mal à s'ordonner. Que venait-il de se passer exactement ?

Castiel se pencha à nouveau sur lui et porta la main au cou de Dean qui haleta et le présenta instinctivement, rejetant la tête en arrière. L'ange se mordit les lèvres et respira profondément en le regardant faire. Il saisit quelque chose qui tira sur la nuque de chasseur qui n'osait plus bouger. Ses yeux s'encrèrent dans ceux océan qui fixait le quelque chose qu'il tenait. Dean finit par être trop intrigué et porta la main à son cou, empoignant celle de Castiel qui était sur le passage. Instantanément Castiel releva son regard et ils se mirent à se fixer intensément sans rien dire ni rien faire d'autre. Leur iris s'assombrissaient de désirs au moment où Benny se racla la gorge.

Dean rompit le contact visuel et se redressa sur son autre coude. Castiel l'aida à se relever en tirant sur la main qui le tenait toujours, le remettant sur ses pieds. Lentement leurs mains se séparèrent tandis que leurs corps restaient inexorablement proche. Dean était gêné et regardait partout sauf l'ange qui ne se gênait pas pour l'observer lui. Le chasseur tourna son cou le plus loin possible, faisant mine de regarder derrière lui et il sentit quelque chose tirer sur sa peau sensible. Il porta la main à l'endroit et écarquilla les yeux en constatant que quelque chose était réellement autour de son cou cette fois ci. Il s'empressa de sortir son arme et d'observer ça, et resta figé devant son reflet un bon moment.

Il y avait actuellement un collier en cuire souple autour de son cou dont les deux extrémités, qui possédaient chacune un anneau en acier, était attaché ensemble par un vrai cadenas. Dean jura en saisissant celui-ci pour tirer fermement dessus mais rien y changea. Ce cadenas avait une forme étrange, ronde et le centre était plus étroit. Sa couleur était d'un bleu-vert sombre et orné de symbole . De l'Enochien très certainement. Puis il se rendit compte que des inscriptions Enochiennes se trouvaient également sur le collier de cuire. Elles semblaient y avoir été gravé au fer rouge vue l'aspect de celles-ci . Il jura à nouveau en tirant encore dessus avant d'abandonner et de fusiller Castiel du regard.

\- … Je n'ai rien fait. Fit l'ange reculant son buste très légèrement, comme ayant peur de s'en prendre une. C'est la matérialisation de ma grâce, c'est comme ça que tu la visualises. Et elle n'as pas changé. Avant aussi tu avait un collier et un cadenas en ma présence. Ces derniers ce sont matérialisés car j'ai drastiquement augmenté la charge de grâce en toi. C'est tout.

\- Tu insinues que c'est ma faute ? Fit Dean en s'approchant de l'ange de façon menaçante.

\- Je n'insinue rien, c'est de toi . Répondit Castiel en pointant le dit collier qui était source de tout les malheurs actuelle du chasseur. Certain se retrouve avec un collier tout simple, d'autre un bracelet, une baque, une boucle d'oreille...

\- On aura compris l'emplumé ! Et donc moi je matérialise ta grâce à travers ce … Grimaça Dean en montrant du doigt son cou. Ce truc SM ?!

\- Faut croire.

Dean sentit son sourcil gauche tiquer plusieurs fois de suite. « Faut croire » qu'il disait ce connard stoïque ! Le chasseur soupira en relâchant ses épaules avant de reprendre de l'aplomb et de se tourner vers Benny qui les regardait avec un air amusé sur sa frimousse d'ours mal léché.

\- C'est encore loin ta sortie ? Fit le chasseur en s'approchant du vampire qui sourit de plus belle.

\- J'ai bien crut que vous alliez …

\- Finit cette phrase et tu perds ton ticket de retour ! Menaça Dean d'un ton tranchant.

Benny ferma sa bouche dans un claquement de dent.

\- Je dirais encore une journée de marche. Fit le vampire en se tournant vers la direction à prendre.

\- Parfait. Plus tôt on s'y met plus tôt ces conneries seront terminées.

Dean laissa son arme dans son dos et se battait à main nue. Cependant il s'épuisait rapidement. Les léviathans étaient robustes et rapides. Castiel lui même avait du mal contre eux. Le chasseur perdait son souffle rapidement et titubait plus souvent avant de se jeter à nouveau à corps perdu dans la mêlée. Castiel tentait de veiller ses arrières mais il était lui même au prise avec deux gueules béantes. Et Benny... Benny n'était pas super beau à voir non plus, bien qu'il se débrouillait mieux que le troisième mousquetaire.

Ce dernier eut justement le souffle coupé lorsque son dos percuta violemment un arbre. Il jura et se reteint de s'effondrer malgré son corps douloureux. Ces saloperies de monstres étaient bien plus dangereux que tous les autres. Et lui il était là à s'essouffler comme un chasseur débutant sans même en avoir descendu un seul ! Dean serra les dents, sont regard dure porté sur l'enfoiré d'ignominie s'approchant de lui. Il avait besoin de plus de force, de plus d'arme, de plus de pouvoir. Soudain quelque chose se débloqua dans un craquement d'os et il se sentit... Différent.

Le chasseur se jeta sur l'adversaire. Ses jambes étaient soudainement sûr, son esprit jouait avec la musique du purgatoire, ses poings étaient solides et fracassèrent la mâchoire du léviathan. Sa force était revenu décuplé. Il se redressa, sentant son sang pulser dans son corps et réceptionna le monstre suivant en s'élançant rapidement pour le tacler d'un bras envoyé violemment contre la gorge, faisant tomber à la renverse son adversaire. Castiel, qui jetait de fréquent coup d'œil au chasseur, se figea une fraction de seconde lorsqu'il le vit dans cet état. Les yeux de Dean scintillait d'une lumière cyan vaporeuse. Sa grâce … Sa grâce qu'il avait appris à manipuler si facilement, presque naturellement... Il ne la sentait plus stocké dans un recoin de son âme mais partout en elle et dans chacune des cellules de son corps. Une manipulation d'un tel niveau était catégoriquement impossible en aussi peu de temps... Pour un autre être humain.

Castiel s'abaissa pour éviter un coup à la mâchoire et transperça le léviathan avec sa lame angélique. Mais le monstre en profita pour se saisir du bras de Castiel qui se retrouva bloqué sur place, incapable de se soustraire. Il sentit un autre léviathan se glisser derrière lui mais ne pouvait s'écarter, maintenu en place par celui qu'il poignardait. Pourquoi ces saloperies mettaient-elles tellement de temps à crever ?! Soudain une hache artisanal passa juste devant lui. Il crut que sa main allait y passer mais c'est celle du léviathan que Benny sectionna d'une coupe nette, libérant l'ange. Mais Castiel savait qu'il était déjà trop tard pour lui. Mais ça... C'était juste avant de se faire violemment percuter sur le côté et de rouler bouler sur le sol tout en étant fermement tenu. L'ange grogna lorsqu'ils s'immobilisèrent au sol.

\- T'es lourd Dean. Grogna l'ange en grimaçant.

Le chasseur se releva et observa Benny qui avait posé sa hache sur son épaule et les regardaient avec un sourire vicelard. Il avait dut réussir à surprendre la gueule béante qui croyait pouvoir se payer un sandwich à l'ange... Littéralement parlant ! Dean aida Castiel à se relever et ils reprirent la route. Celle-ci fut de temps en temps stoppé par d'autre troupe venu les arrêter mais maintenant que Dean avait un réelle moyen de se défendre, ils avançaient bien plus vite. Mais il s'avéra que la sortie se révéla bien plus compliqué. En effet toute une escouade les attendaient. Dean et Benny exécutèrent leur sortilège pour faire entrer l'âme du vampire dans son bras et le transporté dans le portail pour humain et retourner sur terre. Castiel avait regarder le processus en serrant les dents et fusillant du regard l'âme du vampire qui entrait en Dean. Ce dernier et Castiel n'avaient ensuite pas tenté le diable et s'était fait aussi discret que possible, traversant les bois et se rapprochant du portail rapidement.

Soudainement Castiel saisit Dean par le col et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, commençant à murmurer dans sa langue. Le chasseur gémit de surprise et de plaisirs en agrippant aussitôt le trench-coat de son ange sur lequel il tira fortement dessus. Des léviathans atterrirent à une dizaine de mettre d'eux, forçant Castiel à rompre le baisé bien qu'il aurait aimé donner plus de sa grâce à Dean. Bien plus.

\- Part, je les retient. Fit l'ange avant de se retourner mais Dean le saisit au bras et le tira avec force à sa suite.

\- Certainement pas. Si tu crois que je ne peux pas ressentir tes émotions avec la quantité de grâce que tu m'as fait ingurgiter ! S'exclama-t-il. Tu ne vas pas rester ici pour les fautes que tu as commise. Parce que ses putains de faute son à réparé et ne sont pas ici Cas ! Fit le chasseur en traînant l'ange derrière lui.

Il étaient parvenu à grimper sur la falaise au dessus de laquelle était le portail. Ils trébuchèrent, tombèrent et se firent frapper par les gueules béantes mais se redressaient et continuaient leur chemin. Dean avait un pied dans le portail et tenait à bout de bras Castiel qui venait de trébucher et était à moitié dans le vide. Il sentit nettement le changement dans l'esprit de son ange et ne chercha même pas à le raisonner. Il utilisa toutes les forces qu'il lui restait et hissa Castiel en hurlant dans l'effort, le jetant dans le portail.

Et soudain le calme se fit. Le chasseur se redressa rapidement, arme au poing et scanna les environs d'un œil acéré. Ils étaient dans une forêt... Encore... Il entendit Castiel se relever derrière lui et sentit sa main se poser sur son épaule. La seconde d'après ils étaient dans une sorte de champ abandonné. Dean grimaça en sentant son bras lui faire mal. Il le serra contre lui tout en regardant Castiel marcher hasardeusement dans l'herbe haute. Pas si hasardeusement puisqu'il finit par s'immobiliser et lever la main, paume contre terre. Dean vit la terre remuer et se scinder en deux. Peu à peu un trou se forma aux pieds de l'ange. Dean sortie un couteau et libéra Benny en déversant son âme sur son squelette. Le vampire sortie de nul part dans l'obscurité de la nuit, toujours doté de son sourire joueurs.

\- On l'as fait bro . Fit-il en écartant les bras.

Dean sourit et enlaça Benny, frappant fortement son dos. Castiel les regarda faire de mauvais œil. Ce que le vampire ne manqua pas de noter.

\- Mais toi aussi t'as fait du bon boulot ! Fit-il en tendant les bras vers l'ange qui le snoba.

Benny ricana avant de dire adieu au chasseur qui, dès que le vampire eut tourné le dos, sentit à nouveau une main sur son épaule et se retrouva subitement dans une chambre de motel. Dean mit bien dix minutes à observer les alentours minutieusement, Castiel était déjà dans la salle de bain et se faisait à nouveau présentable. Le chasseur finit par s'asseoir sur le lit et soupira en courbant son dos, faisant craquer ses vertèbres. Il grimaça en sentant son odeur et retira sa veste et son haut bon à brûler. Il fallait qu'il prenne une douche. Il se leva donc et alla dans la salle de bain. Il observa un instant Castiel se raser...

\- Pourquoi tu t'embêtes à le faire manuellement quand tu peux juste décidé d'être rasé et te retrouver à nouveau beau comme un camion ? Se moqua Dean en allumant la douche.

\- J'aime bien faire les choses à l'humaine de temps en temps. Expliqua Castiel, ce que Dean ne crût pas mais décida de laisser couler.

Le chasseur se mit nu, remarquant bien Castiel s'immobiliser dans sa tâche avec un certain contentement qu'il chassa puis il alla sous l'eau et referma le rideau. Ça faisait un bien fou de pouvoir enlever toute la crasse, le sang et la terre de son corps. Il se savonna plusieurs fois en soupirant de biens êtres, sentant ses muscles se détendre. Luxe qu'il n'avait pas eut depuis des mois. Castiel l'écoutait soupirer lascivement en forçant un temps soit peu son esprit à imaginer son protégé sous la douche. Il aurait aimer parler pour occuper ses pensées mais Dean semblait avoir besoin ce cet instant de détente alors il se tu. Lorsque Dean décida de sortir de la douche, l'ange était partit de la salle de bain et avait posé des vêtements sur le lavabo. Dean sourit et enfila ces nouveaux fringues qui lui allaient parfaitement. Castiel connaissait sa taille... Il sortit et vie l'ange qui époussetait son manteau.

\- Tu dois te reposer. Fit ce dernier de sa voix grave en posant son trench-coat maintenant propre sur le dossier d'une chaise.

\- Et toi ? Que vas tu faire ? Fit Dean qui se tendit à nouveau lorsqu'il entendit au loin un klaxon, les sens aux aguets.

\- Je voudrais resté ici. Avec toi. Confessa l'ange.

Dean fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne me sent pas le courage d'affronter le paradis pour le moment... Souffla l'ange en détournant le regard.

Le chasseur le regarda longuement avant de soupirer de lassitude encore une fois. Il était trop crevé pour contre dire Castiel. Il hocha du chef, donnant son accord à l'ange pour rester et se coucha sur le lit. Il pensait s'endormir avant même d'avoir touché l'oreiller mais il en fut tout autre. Une heure qu'il était couché et pas le début d'un espèce d'endormissement de quoi que ce soit. Il n'arrêtait pas de tourner dans le lit, de sursauter au moindre bruit, de tendre l'oreille pour ces moindres bruits ! Il n'arrivait pas à se détendre. Il souffla d'une lassitude nerveuse pour la énième fois. Castiel finit par bouger et se rapprocher de lui, Dean parvenant cette fois à ne pas ouvrir les yeux pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas en danger. Il fut donc totalement pris de court lorsque Castiel saisit le cadenas à son cou.

\- C'est encore là ça ? Grogna Dean qui ne l'avait pourtant pas sentit en se douchant...

Puis il se figea en voyant la proximité de son ange.

\- Je peux peut être te détendre en récupérant ma grâce. Fit la voix rauque de l'ange qui se pencha sur le chasseur et ce dernier pensait soudainement à une toute autre façon de se détendre. Tu serras moins à fleurs de peau sans tout ce pouvoir qui ne te sert plus. Souffla Castiel contre les lèvres de Dean, prêt à récupérer sa grâce.

Et le chasseur sut que dès que Castiel aurait récupéré sa grâce, il ne s'approcherait plus autant de lui. Il n'aurait plus aucune raison de l'embrasser, de le tenir contre lui, de se déhancher contre lui... Subitement son bras vint saisir la nuque de l'ange qu'il embrassa fermement tandis que son autre main poussa sa hanche pour faire basculer Castiel au dessus de lui puis sur le lit. Dean le surplomba sans rompre le baisé et commença derechef à se déhancher contre Castiel. Celui-ci avait gémit de surprise et tenter de faire reculer Dean mais il était immuable.

\- Dean, qu'est ce que …

\- Dit moi la vérité Cas. Coupa Dean en plaquant les mains de l'ange contre le matelas. Quelle est la véritable signification de cette grâce en moi ?

Castiel resta silencieux et détourna les yeux, il faisait des mouvements étranges avec ses lèvres, comme s'il essayait de se souvenir comment les modeler pour former des mots. Dean tiqua d'agacement et porta ses mains au cadenas.

\- Je veux l'enlever ! S'exclama t-il en tirant fortement dessus.

Castiel se tendit et ses mains vinrent d'elle même saisir possessivement les cuisses du chasseur, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer ce dernier qui sentit un frisson parcourir son dos.

\- Saloperie de bout de ferraille inutile. Je vais retirer cette merde à la pince coupant. Continua Dean en élevant la voix et commençant à se relever.

Mais Castiel saisit soudainement le dis cadenas d'un design ancien et tira son possesseur à lui.

\- Il n'y a que moi qui puisse te retirer ce cadenas. Fit l'ange d'une voix rauque, faisant frémir Dean qui sentit sa respiration s'accélérer.

\- Vraiment ? Poussa encore plus loin le chasseur en faisant une mine dubitative.

\- Il a été fait à partir de ma grâce, il ne pourra être ouvert qu'avec celle-ci. Il n'y a que moi qui puisse te l'enlever. Réitéra Castiel en basculant Dean sur le côté pour se placer entre ses jambes, sans lâcher l'objet fautif de cette situation.

\- Tu oublis que je peux manipuler ta grâce également. Souffla Dean en sentant des frissons le saisir aux reins.

Castier sourit en coin vicieusement.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda Castiel sarcastiquement, faisant déglutir Dean qui ne le voyait que très rarement avec une telle lueur de possessivité dans le regard.

\- Ouais ! Fit impulsivement le chasseur avec un aplomb précaire, plus pour se sortir son égaux de l'embarras qu'autre chose.

Il essaya donc. Il sentit la grâce que Castiel avait mit à sa disposition émerger de sa peau et la fit entrer dans le cadenas. L'ange le regardait faire au dessus de lui sans réelle intérêt, comme s'il connaissait déjà le résultat de sa petite tentative. Dean avait du mal à contrôler si minutieusement le pouvoir de son ange. Pour se battre il n'avait eut aucun problème, il s'était contenté d'envoyer l'énergie céleste en de puissante vague à travers tout son corps. Mais la précision que requérait le fait de déverrouiller ce cadenas demandait une bien meilleur dextérité. Au bout de plusieurs essaies infructueux où Castiel avait patiemment attendu, il parvint enfin à utiliser la grâce telle une clef. Mais au lieu de se déverrouiller, le cadenas sembla verrouiller une autre serrure dans un claquement métallique sec. Dean gémit en rejetant la tête en arrière, sentant la grâce de Castiel l'envelopper d'elle même et entrer dans chacun de ses os pour les chauffer agréablement, crispant ses muscles de plaisirs.

\- Personne ne peut l'ouvrir, même pas toi Dean. Susurra l'ange à son oreille.

\- C'est déloyale. Gémit Dean sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'aller saisir les épaules de Castiel qui lécha subitement son cou, faisant grogner le chasseur.

\- Ce n'est pas déloyale lorsque tu es extatique à l'idée même de m'appartenir. Souffla l'ange qui passa son doigt sur le cuir du collier. N'est ce pas ?

Dean se mordit les lèvres en ondulant lentement du bassin et griffant le dos de l'ange qui ne cilla pas, fasciné par l'humain étendu sous lui.

\- Serre le plus fort. Finit par souffler le chasseur.

Castiel sourit et se saisit du bouts des doigts du cadenas en déposant des baisers sur la mâchoire de Dean qui haletait fortement, appréhendant avec excitation la suite imminente. Soudain un autre claquement métallique résonna dans l'air.

\- AH ! Cria Dean.

Il sentait une chaleur doucereuse venir saisir ses membres et malaxer ses muscles d'une énergie agréablement tonifiante et langoureuse à la fois. C'était incroyable. Bien plus efficace et satisfaisant que n'importe quel objet sexuel. Et il en voulait plus et ça voulait dire que seulement Castiel pouvait lui en donner plus et qu'il le contrôlerait, le détiendrait comme siens. Dean gémit longuement en appuyant son déhanchement. Il allait devenir la propriété d'un ange du seigneur. Non ! Il était déjà la propriété de ce même ange aux yeux bleu et ce depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Bien que l'idée d'être possédé aurait du le révulser, il trouvait ça grisant au delà de l'imagination, au point de gémir fébrilement, les mains tremblantes.

\- Combien y en a t-il encore ? Demanda Dean en fixant Castiel qui le regardait se débattre contre le plaisir avec fascination.

\- Quatre. Répondit l'ange qui se lécha les lèvres en se délectant de l'abandon dans lequel se laissait aller le chasseur pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

\- Encore un. Souffla Dean en écartant les jambes, se préparant à l'extension de son plaisir.

\- Très bien. Obéit Castiel en verrouillant encore une autre fermeture.

\- HAN ! … Putain ! S'exclama Dean qui avait l'impression que ses muscles fondaient de délice, transcendé par une grâce qui le faisait sien implacablement.

Il serrait fortement la chemise de son ange qui commençait à synchroniser son corps contre celui du chasseur, emporté dans l'euphorie de ce dernier. Ses lèvres frôlaient à peine la peau tannée du cou de Dean qui lui laissait le champ libre. Ce dernier gémissait doucement, étourdit par l'action de la grâce de son ange en lui et celui-ci même qui semblait vouloir s'imprégner de son énergie en se frottant à lui de la sorte, créant une tension électrique dans l'air. Dean passa ses mains dans le dos de Castiel qui le saisit à la taille, gardant son déhanchement accordé à celui du corps étendu sous lui.

\- Castiel... Souffla du bout des lèvres le chasseur en remontant sa cuisse, caressant la hanche du brun suavement.

\- Qui y a t-il ? Fit Castiel contre le coin des lèvres de Dean qui frémit.

\- Encore... Souffla t-il fébrilement.

Mais Castiel se recula, se plaça encore plus confortablement entre les jambes du chasseur et saisit son T-shirt d'une main. Dean déglutit en observant l'ange tirer doucement sur son col avant que son autre main rejoigne la première et qu'il déchire violemment le tissu. Il glapit d'une surprise apprécié et se renfonça dans le matelas lorsque son torse fut mis à nue.

\- Ah ! Gémit-t-il en se cambrant, une langue venant explorer son abdomen.

Castiel était loin de s'arrêter là, il lapait la peau dorée du chasseur avidement, faisant haleter celui-ci. Et alors qu'il suça tendrement un de ses tétons, sa main se faufilait dans son jean. Dean glapit lorsqu'il sentit son membre être saisit à travers son boxer. Castiel respirait l'air que Dean expirait fébrilement, fixait ardemment son visage transfiguré par le plaisir qu'il lui apportait. Soudain un claquement métallique se fit.

\- Han! Hurla Dean qui se saisit de la nuque de Castiel avec force pour se rapprocher de lui.

L'ange atteignit ses lèvres et enfonça sa langue en Dean qui répondit instantanément au baisé. Le chasseur enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de l'ange en passant ses mains sous sa chemise, griffant son dos en diagonale. Castiel grogna en agrippant fermement les cuisses de Dean et les releva, plaquant ses hanches aux fesses du chasseur qui grogna d'appréciation dans le baisé.

\- Cas … Fit fébrilement celui-ci qui commençait à en avoir assez de tout ces vêtements.

Il retirait d'ailleurs le pantalon de l'ange qui l'aida en se reculant tout en procédant à la même chose pour le chasseur qui fit sauter les boutons de Castiel aisément dès qu'il en eut l'occasion. Une fois nu, Castiel recommença à se déhancher contre Dean qui jura doucement, exalté. Leur entre-jambe se frottait l'une contre l'autre, les laissait pantelant et en manque. Soudain Dean attrapa le poignet de l'ange et se mit à lécher ses doigts sous le regard bleu surpris qui pris rapidement une lueur de luxure. Castiel continuait de se déhancher profondément contre le chasseur tout en enfonçant doucement ses doigts entre ses lèvres. Il adorait voir Dean enrouler sa langue autour de lui, déposer de sa salive avec abondance et grogner de satisfaction. Castiel ne pouvait détourner les yeux, embrassait son torse tout en l'observant avidement.

\- C'est bien la première fois que je te vois comme ça. Fit Castiel en léchant le pectoral de Dean qui mordit légèrement ses doigts avant de les retirer d'entre ses lèvres.

\- Tais toi et prend moi. Ordonna Dean.

\- Je risque de te clamer. Fit l'ange sérieusement.

\- Parce que c'est pas déjà fait ? Se moqua Dean en remontant sur le lit dont il saisit la tête et écarta les jambes, invitant l'ange qui était loin d'être indifférent. Avoue qu'à peine tu m'avais sortit de l'enfer que déjà tu m'avais clamé!

\- Au moment où je t'ai touché à vrai dire. J'ai commencé à insérer ma grâce en toi alors même que je te faisait sortir de l'enfer. Fit Castiel en portant ses doigts à l'entrée de Dean qui se tendit et frémit. Je n'ai juste pas put m'en empêcher. Avoua l'ange en embrassant le bas ventre du chasseur qui ne pouvait le lâcher des yeux. Je devais apposer ma marque sur toi. Fit l'ange en se rapprochant de plus en plus du membre de Dean.

Celui-ci crispa ses orteils lorsqu'il sentit et vit Castiel lécher son sexe en érection de façon gourmande, l'allumant encore plus de son regard suintant le désir. Dean cambra le dos et tira sur la tête de lit lorsque l'ange le pris subitement en bouche.

\- Putain Cas ! Fit fébrilement le chasseur en portant une main à la tête de l'ange pour passer ses doigts entre les cheveux noirs.

L'ange entamait déjà un allé-retour soutenu tout en enfonçant un doigt en Dean qui ne le sentit qu'à peine, grisé par la fellation.

\- Castiel... Haleta Dean lorsque celui-ci lui fit une gorge profonde, la première d'une longue série.

Le chasseur serrait fortement les draps et les cheveux de l'ange en essayant de ne pas baiser sa bouche même s'il en crevait d'envie. Son dos s'arquait à chaque fois que Castiel le prenait profondément en lui, le plaisirs faisait délicieusement vriller ses neurones qui ne captaient pas la présence d'un second doigt s'étant faite en lui.

\- Castiel ! S'exclama Dean en guise d'avertissement, sur le bord de la jouissance.

L'ange inséra alors un troisième doigt, faisant cette fois grincer des dents Dean qui commençait à sentir une douleur. Castiel se mit doucement à sucer son gland en le regardant se débattre entre plaisirs et douleurs lorsqu'un autre son métallique sec se fit entendre dans la pièce parmi les grognements et gémissements. Dean hurla en ouvrant les yeux an grand, sa respiration se bloquant dans ses poumons, ses muscles se crispants et son sexe tressautant. Sa peau était en ébullition tandis qu'il sentait son intimité se resserrer fortement autour des doigts de l'ange qui léchait tranquillement son pré-sperme en le dévorant des yeux.

\- Castiel ! Supplia Dean qui bougeait à nouveau son bassin en un déhanchement désespéré, quémandant bien plus.

L'ange retira donc ses doigts et se redressa sous les yeux vert avides qui se brouillèrent de désirs lorsqu'il le vit se lécher les doigts avec gourmandise. Dean déglutit et resserra ses cuisses autour de Castiel en bombant le torse, s'offrant totalement à lui.

\- Dean... Fit fébrilement l'ange qui tenait une cuisse tannée ouverte tout en continuant de lécher ses doigts.

Il appréciait le goût déposé par son chasseur et les recouvrait également de sa propre salive cette fois, salive qu'il appliqua sur son membre ensuite. Dean n'avait loupé aucune de ses actions, frémissant lorsqu'il vit l'ange masturber quelques secondes son sexe pour y déposer le « lubrifiant », gémissant doucement en imaginant ce que cela suggérait. Il allait avoir Castiel en lui. Il allait sentir son sexe en lui... Son sexe aller et venir... D'abord lentement puis bien plus rapidement... Avec force... Finissant par le pilonner sauvagement... Et il se voyait déjà hurler de plaisirs dans son adoration.

\- Han! Cria t-il lorsque Castiel fit entrer son gland en lui, sonnant le début des festivités.

\- Détend toi Dean. Conseilla l'ange qui se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres du chasseur.

Celui-ci hocha du chef en prenant de profonde inspiration, se relâchant autour de Castiel.

\- C'est bien. Murmura ce dernier en s'enfonçant plus profondément.

\- Hannn... Gémit longuement Dean en serrant Castiel contre lui de plus en plus fort au fil de sa progression.

Le chasseur planta ses ongles dans la nuque de son amant lorsque celui-ci s'enfonça enfin jusqu'à la garde en lui. Castiel baisa la cou de Dean, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à sa présence, apaisant la douleur avec sa grâce. Rapidement le chasseur ne sentit plus l'étirement douloureux mais celui qui stipulait qu'il était « plein », remplit de son ange qui le possédait aussi bien physiquement maintenant. Cette constatation le laissa pantelant et le fit enfouir son visage dans le cou de Castiel qui sourit doucement, attendrit par son embarras.

\- Voudrais tu que, comme le dise les humains, je te fasse grimper au rideau ? Demanda l'ange dont le souffle chaud heurtait l'oreille de Dean qui geint.

\- Oh Oui ! S'exclama le chasseur qui posa ses mains sur les fesses de l'ange qu'il pressa contre lui avec force.

Le sexe en lui s'enfonça légèrement plus, frôlant un endroit qui le fit doucement jurer en litanie et trembler de délire. Sur que c'était sa prostate, cette petite chose qui détenait son bonheur immédiat, qu'il avait à peine touché. Il crevait maintenant d'envie que Castiel la frappe avec force et le fasse réellement grimper au rideau. Bordel il avait peine à croire que c'était ses propres pensées mais il ne parvenait pas à y porter la moindre attention pour le moment. Car en ce moment précis il voulais juste être …

\- Baise moi Cas ! S'exclama t-il en griffant les reins de l'ange qui grogna, le dos certainement recouvert d'estafilades rouge s'il ne les soignaient pas au fur et à mesure.

\- Non. Je ne te baiserais pas. Fit sévèrement l'ange. Je vais te clamer Dean. Continua-t-il très sérieusement. Te clamer en tant que mien.

\- Appel ça comme tu veux . Fit le chasseur, trop étourdit pour argumenter sur le langage de son ange.

\- Jusqu'à maintenant il n'y avait que les anges qui savaient que tu étais à moi et hors de leur porté. Mais cette union te clamera au près de tout les humains. Aucun d'entre eux ne serra plus jamais intéressé sexuellement par toi, un sortilège les en empêchera sans même qu'ils ne s'en rende compte. Expliqua l'ange qui semblait redouter la réaction du chasseur qui tardait, celui-ci le regardant avec ébahissement.

\- … Comme si je voulais le faire avec quelqu'un d'autre maintenant. Fit sarcastiquement Dean en souriant en coin. Fais le.

Castiel déglutit et se retira lentement, observant Dean expérimenter cette sensation pour la première fois. Il ne voulait pas le blesser, y aller trop vite. Il ne voulais pas que Dean …

\- Je croyais que tu allais me clamer ? Le coupa t-il dans ses pensées.

\- C'est le cas. Fit l'ange d'une voix rauque et rendu rocailleuse par le désir.

\- Alors arrête de me dorloter et fait moi hurler ! Fit Dean en roulant des yeux.

Castiel sourit et faufila une main sous le bras de Dean qui s'accrochait à son dos, passa sous l'omoplate et empoigna fermement son épaule. Le millième de seconde d'après, Castiel se renfonçait en Dean d'un puissant coup de reins.

\- HAAN ! Putain Oui ! Encore !

Castiel s'exécuta, assénant rapidement des coups de boutoirs rapides et puissants en Dean qui était déjà à deux doigts de voir les portes du paradis, entrant dans un état de transe, sentant la grâce en lui résonner et approuver vivement ses activités sexuelles. Ses jambes furent relevés, ses genoux placés non loin de sa tête et son intimité travaillé avec dextérité dans un emportement glorifiant. Castiel respirait fort au dessus de lui, mettant tout son être dans la tâche, grognant lorsque Dean se serrait autour de lui, ce qui arrivait de plus en plus au fil des coups de hanches. L'ange saisit subitement les cheveux du chasseur qu'il tira en même temps de frôler ses lèvres gonflées des siennes.

\- Tu es à moi Dean ! Fit autoritairement Castiel juste avant de fermer le tout dernier verrou , le son métallique claquant impitoyablement dans la chambre.

Dean se cambra violemment, hurlant et jouissant à la fois, sa semence allant gicler entre leur deux torse en sueur. Castiel se courba en venant dans l'intimité si serré du chasseur. Ils s'immobilisèrent ensuite, chacun appréciant l'effet post-orgasmique. Puis Castiel se retira de Dean qui soupira d'aise et ne lâcha pas l'ange qui capitula et resta à ses côté pendant qu'il s'endormait. Sans aucun problème cette fois.

Lorsque le chasseur se réveilla, son nez contre un torse pâle, il sourit instantanément et frotta son visage contre Castiel qui l'avait regardé dormir en pensant à tout et rien. Soudain Dean se rappela qu'il devait voir Sam, savoir si il allait bien. Maintenant qu'il s'était reposé et s'était à peu près remis les idées en place, il devait retrouver son petit frère. Il se redressa et déposa un baisé chaste sur les lèvres de son amant avant de sortir du lit... Du moins de vouloir sortir du lit car il se retrouva subitement bloqué dans ses mouvement, incapable de s'éloigner de l'ange.

\- Cas... Fit-il avec inquiétude en le regardant.

\- Oh excuse moi. Fit Castiel avant que six claquements métalliques consécutifs se firent, libérant aussi sec Dean.

\- Qu'est ce que c'était ? Demanda le chasseur en constatant qu'il pouvait de nouveau s'aventurer dans la chambre sans problème.

\- Chaque verrou limite la distance de séparation que tu peux avoir par rapport à moi. Le premier verrou ne te contraint en rien du tout, c'est juste une marque d'appartenance, tu peux aller aussi loin que tu veux. Et le dernier t'empêche de t'éloigner de plus d'un mètre de moi. Expliqua l'ange. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je n'utiliserait jamais ça à tes dépens. S'empressa t-il de dire en voyant l'air horrifié du chasseur qui le regarda longuement avant de finir par hausser des épaules.

\- Tu m'emmènes voir Sammy ? Demanda t-il lorsqu'il eut finit de s'habiller.

\- Bien sûr Dean .

Fin


End file.
